


Семеро по парам или..?

by Lavender_Prime



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Feanorian OT8, Incest, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 15:45:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17921723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Феанору одиноко, и он решает найти себе кого-нибудь в постель





	Семеро по парам или..?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [ФОРМЕНОС](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/431942) by Клод и Марго. 



> Персонажи: Феанор/Маглор, упоминание всех форменосских  
> Права: из моего тут только сюжет, идея и немного (!) словооборотов. Все остальное – не мое и нафиг не надо!  
> Предупреждение автора: народ, это очень, очень злой стеб над популярным пэйрингом. Подумайте, выдержите ли вы намеренное злостное, издевательское глумление над вашими светлыми идеалами. Если думаете, что вряд ли и/или смотря что – не читайте. Если прочитали – сами виноваты, вас только что предупредили. В свое оправдание могу только сказать, что так-то я добрая и пушистая и клятвенно обещаю больше так не извращаться.  
> Все пошлые намеки расставлены нарочно.  
> Предупреждение беты: настоятельно рекомендую перечитать предупреждение автора несколько раз и хорошо подумать. Текст реально может ударить по больным местам.  
> Предупреждение редакции: инцест. Ну, «Форменос» все читали...  
> Благодарность: моей верной бете, которой нелегко далась работа над текстом, но зато теперь вы читаете этот бред в литературном виде, а не в моем сугубо матерном изложении. Также отдельная благодарность Erlikon, без чьего поощрения мне бы и в голову не пришло дописывать ЭТО.

Феанор не обернулся на раздавшийся позади грохот, только досадливо поморщился. Но вот не оборачиваться на следующий – значило потерять марку, а этого ему бы не хотелось, поэтому он, не глядя назад, рявкнул:  
– Курво, займись делом! – услышал в ответ бормотание, что вот опять рука сорвалась, нахмурился еще больше. Практическая ценность самого-не-придурка-в-семье в последнее время стремилась не просто к нулю, а к минус бесконечности. Нет, к отрицательной величине, потому что если созидать у него не получалось, то вот разрушать – вполне, вполне. Он мельком подумал, нет ли тут тлетворного влияния Мелькора, но сам себя одернул. Тут и без Мелькора обошлось, сам справился.  
Сзади опять раздался грохот, а потом полузадушенный болезненный вскрик, а потом второй, погромче. Феанор издал громкий рык, бросил инструменты и развернулся к сыну. Ну да, так он и предполагал. Кретин неосторожно замахнулся кувалдой, слишком широко, и сбил с полки заготовку, которая больно врезала ему по плечу, тот от неожиданности выронил молот, и молот в полной мере воспользовался возможностью упасть на ногу неумехе и раздолбаю..! Прыгающий на одной ноге сын, не знающий, за что хвататься – за плечо или ногу, под грозным взглядом отца занервничал, споткнулся об упавшую ранее заготовку и, разумеется, грохнулся на пол, причем, судя по реакции, упал на что-то жесткое.  
Последние полминуты Мастер сдерживал себя невероятным усилием воли, зная по опыту, что, во-первых, последствия будут ужасны, а во-вторых, не подействует. О, Огненный Дух умел мыслить практично, а то и предугадывать результаты собственных действий! Особенно если повторялись они не в первую сотню раз.  
– Пшел вон отсюда! – буркнул он сыну, возвращаясь к работе, и мстительно добавил:  
– Еще что-нибудь уронишь – заставлю ночевать в кузне!  
Сын проблеял нечто подхалимское и тихо смылся, причем Феанору даже не пришлось гадать, больно ли ему настолько, чтобы пойти к целителю. Нет, он это точно знал!!! Сейчас этот трутень отправится к своему личному лекарю, и тот его полечит! Массажиком, поцелуйчиками, а может, даже еду в постель принесет, будь они оба неладны!  
Инструменты пришлось бросить, потому что руки затряслись так, что он испугался уже не за изделия, а за сам инструмент. На рукояти трещина от прошлого раза уже была.  
Нет, с собственным недотрахом надо было что-то делать.  
С головой ушедши в связь с Манве, он и помыслить не мог, что пока он будет занят, его НЗ, его же собственные сыновья вплотную займутся обустройством личной жизни, причем весьма и весьма успешно. Пара пристальных взглядов показала, что если ему кого-то и захочется, то брать придется с боем. Красавчик ухитрился заловить того сына, без которого жизнь Феанора перестала бы быть комфортной и вообще – благоустроенной. Младшая мелочь спуталась со второй парой рук Мастера (правда, в последнее время обе руки стали левые), ну а Последняя мелочь – с самым психически нездоровым сыном, который в гневе краснел так, что окружающие невольно затаивали дыхание: ну еще вот-вот – и мы будем наблюдать первый в эльфийской истории апоплексический удар. Феанора опять затрясло. Стоило на миг разжать кулак – все семеро разлетелись по парочкам, как птички по весне, а он остался с пустыми руками (ну, это он бы пережил) и пустой постелью (а вот это – нет).  
Стоп. Где-то тут была логическая неувязка. Феанор быстренько продумал про себя последнюю мысль, дошел до птичек, и тут под его пальцами хрустнул уже край стола. "Срочно кого-нибудь найду. Кого угодно, мне уже все равно", – думал маявшийся от неудовлетворенности эльф. Эти парочки сведут с ума кого угодно...  
Он чуть не подпрыгнул на месте, когда его осенило. Сдержало только то, что одновременно захотелось провалиться сквозь пол. Как же он мог забыть основы математики: семеро – число нечетное, на два не делится! В любом случае, кто-то должен был остаться бесхозным! Попытался мысленно вычислить недостающего – не вышло, башня в штанах тормозила мысленный процесс, пришлось сесть за стол, написать список и найти компанию на ночь методом вычеркивания.  
Спустя две минуты кузню огласил поток ругательств.  
Свободный сын нашелся, но Феанору толку от него было, как от Ниенны. Впрочем, нет – одна мысль о долговязом худом создании в его постели начисто снесла вышеупомянутую башню. Мысль о ком угодно пришлось серьезно пересмотреть.

***

  
Феанор ворвался в свою спальню, хлопнув дверью так, что со стола упали кубки, и, не снижая темпа, принялся ходить взад-вперед по комнате.  
Больше такое выносить было невозможно. Обнимающиеся парочки в коридоре, от которых приходится отводить взгляд и орать в полсилы, нежные взгляды в столовой, ходьба, державшись за руки... Все, все словно задались целью напомнить ему, что он тут кукует один-одинешенек, а вот остальным хорошо! Подавив порыв пойти и сделать так, чтобы им тоже стало... не слишком хорошо, Феанор мужественно подвел себя к единственному напрашивающемуся решению – Маглору. Мастер не привык лгать себе, но некоторые вещи попросту не воспринимало сознание. Например, обнаженного Маглора...  
Его передернуло. Потом еще раз. И еще.  
М-да, плоть с первого захода явно не сдавалась. И с не первого – тоже.  
Он остановился, огляделся, сел в невесть кем принесенное кресло и попытался расслабиться, повторяя про себя: "Я нахожу Маглора привлекательным. У меня на него встает. У меня встает на дылду в черном. Мне нравится его вечно унылая рожа..." Нет, не помогло. Зато теперь Феанор точно знал, какие кошмары будут ему сниться сегодня.

***

  
На следующее утро Феанор уныло подумал, что лучше уж кошмары, чем вот такая вот действительность. Сыновья сделали все, чтобы убедить его в этом, целуясь на каждом шагу, хоть повязку на глазах носи!  
После завтрака Феанор, глубоко вздохнув, приказал Маглору остаться. Тот не расслышал, пришлось останавливать испытанным методом: схватив за шиворот и развернув. На Маглора подобная смена дислокации не оказала никакого действия: он все так же бессмысленно смотрел в никуда, шевеля губами. Феанора чуть было опять не передернуло, но он никогда не изменял своим решениям и, мужественно убеждая себя, что бывает хуже, взял сына за подбородок, развернул к себе и принялся рассматривать, в надежде найти хоть что-то хорошее.  
Волосы. Ничего так волосы. Хорошего цвета, черные. Интересно, а если за них дернуть, он заметит? Феанор экспериментально дернул. Нет, не заметит.  
Глаза. Фамильные глаза, серые, тут все в порядке, почти у всех такие, только обычно взгляд более осмысленный. Нет, не возбуждает.  
Взгляд опустился ниже, и Феанору пришлось сделать над собой серьезные усилия, чтобы назвать вот эту щель на лице – ртом. В памяти всплыло, что бывают такие губы, которых видно только снизу, пришлось присесть, проверить. Вставал уже более обнадеженный – в ракурсе «вид снизу» нечто розовое около рта действительно просматривалось. «Ничего, в постели припухнут, уж я постараюсь», – оптимистично подумал Феанор, решив закончить осмотр на такой оптимистичной ноте, но тут певец вспел.  
Прочистив уши и продравшись сквозь аллитерации к смыслу, Феанор офигел. Оказывается, собственный отец, прыгающий перед ним вверх-вниз, напомнил певцу: о тушканчиках – раз, и о зайчиках в полях – два. Причем сам мастер поочередно сравнивался то с первыми, то со вторыми.  
Встряска за плечи ничего не дала, поэтому Феанор, глубоко вздохнув, совершил одно из своих самых героических деяний: поцеловал Маглора.  
«Ничего, не все так страшно, – проносилось в его голове, пока он судорожно на ощупь искал, куда на Маглора можно положить руки, чтобы не наткнуться на кость. – Рот приоткрыли, не кусаемся, и вообще – ведем себя крайне образцово.»  
Феанор оторвался от губ Маглора… и рефлекторно сделал шаг назад. Широкий ворот рубахи сполз на плечо, предоставив на его обозрение нечто, носящие название «мослы», причем это еще любя. «Скелет с кожей, – с ужасом подумалось Мастеру. – Нет, в спальне определенно придется обходиться без света.»  
Певец, пока он все обдумывал по десятому разу, вел себя паинькой, стоял себе спокойно на одном месте и только периодически моргал, не придавая при этом никаких других признаков жизни.  
– Ты все понял? – привычно-грозно осведомился Феанор. – Если после отбоя я не найду тебя в своей спальне… – Тут он запнулся, не в силах сразу придумать, что бы такое сделать. – Без завтрака оставлю. Хотя, постой, наоборот, будешь питаться по шесть, нет, восемь раз в день! Лично проверю! – с этими словами Феанор попытался взмахом отослать сына прочь, но потом вспомнил, с кем имеет дело, и применил более действенный способ: развернул к двери и рявкнул: «Свободен».  
Маглор послушно побрел себе, что-то напевая под нос. «Полезный способ номер один: поцеловать, – отметил про себя Мастер. – Ничего, и другие найду».

***

  
За ужина Феанора начали посещать нехорошие мысли. Он весь день убеждал себя, что все сделал правильно, и даже пару раз попытался проговорить мантру, но согласия со своим телом так и не достиг. Пришлось даже про запас поставить на прикроватный столик пару снадобий, после которых и мертвый сойдет. Феанор помотал головой, отгоняя так не вовремя возникший образ Маглора, с натяжкой сходивший за живого.  
А еще ему не нравилась атмосфера. Все были какие-то подозрительно притихшие и кидали на него… нет, ему не показалось, вот только что какой-то мелкий однозначно посмотрел на него жалостливо! Его… жалеть?!! Он собрался было вскипеть, потом решил не портить себе вечер, к тому же на этих ор уже не действовал. Правда, на Маглора и так ничего не действовало, но это так, мелочи. Мысли упорно сбивались к Маглору, жевавшему то, что подсунули, со своим обычным пофигистичным выражением лица, которое, впрочем, у него ни разу в жизни не сменилось ничем другим.. «Тьфу, чувствую себя женихом перед свадебной ночью, размышляющим: оконфужусь или нет», – с досадой подумал Феанор.  
Мирное течение вечера омрачил тот факт, что под конец ужина близнецы не успели вовремя подсунуть Маглору еды, и его рот, оказавшись свободным, принялся за очередное издевательство над ушами окружающих. Что ж, зато теперь Феанор знал причину всех странных взглядов: Маглор пел про лучезарное божество, озарившее его жизнь, одарившее его благосклонностью, и т.д. и т.п. Как показалось Мастеру, такое пел он весь день, потому что скука отразилась на лицах сыновей в середине первого же куплета. «Тем проще, ничего не придется объяснять», – подытожил он про себя. – «К тому же это все равно временно, пока не подвернется кто-нибудь получше».  
Эту же фразу он повторил себе ночью, скатившись с неподвижного тела Маглора. Но пока пришлось приспосабливаться к тому, что есть.

***

  
Как он позже экспериментально выяснил, определенные плюсы в обладании столь извращенной формой домашней живности имелись. Стоило, конечно, соблюдать определенные правила, учитывающие закидоны... питомца, но о существовании и пользе подобных правил знают все хозяева.  
Но некоторые правила Мастер все же вбил себе в голову накрепко, вроде: не забывать задувать свечи ДО того, как Маглор примется раздеваться. Вовремя отворачиваться, когда певец стоит на фоне окна. Чутко следить за состоянием его горла и, когда оно чуть напряжется, заткнуть сыну рот поцелуем, и желательно на подольше.  
В послушности Маглора тоже оказались свои плюсы: например, выучив одно-единственное движение бедер по восьмерке, тот стал сносным любовником. Если бы еще только Феанору удалось забыть, КАК именно он его показывал, демонстрируя на себе посреди спальни…

***

  
Тем временем обстановка в Валиноре накалялась. Феанор теперь проводил долгие часы, ломая голову, как отвечать на все более и более частые письма «любящего» братца. Учитывая, что все конструктивные мысли носили в себе посыл на «пошел подальше», задача была нелегкой. Даже когда ему в голову пришла идея отрабатывать фразы на окружающих: регулярные и крайне разнообразные посылы всех встречных и поперечных репутацию сквернослова и эльфа с невыносимым характером только ухудшили. В Валиноре начали поговаривать, что старший сын Финве и общество – понятия несовместимые. А тем не менее, он всего лишь искренне хотел быть вежливым с младшим братом... Вот оно – Искажение замысла!  
В нарастании напряженности обстановки был еще отрицательный момент: количество желающих разделить с Великим эльфом постель (а так же пол, верстак и люстру) резко устремилось к нулю. А вечно маячащие рядом восторженные девицы, все, как одна, со странным происхождением и непонятными способностями, влюбленным блеском глаз упорно напоминали Феанору Маглора, и он, прошипев очередную будущую дипломатическую фразу, в быстром темпе удалялся прочь. Менять шило на мыло было не в его интересах.  
Мысль о Затемненных землях продолжала увлекать. Иногда, по вечерам, отделив Маглора от себя одеялом (чтобы всю ночь лягушки не снились), Мастер создавал в воображении картины свеженьких, нетра... в смысле, непознанных диких эльфов. О, с каким удовольствием искушенный валинорский эльф учил бы их Добру, Свету и Просвещению! По рассказам очевидцев, там обитал лесной вид телери, только не такие просоленные и проспиртованные, все сплошь хорошенькие блондинчики в зеленом. Ну вот примерно как была бы Мелочь, если бы их перекрасить... Феанаро блаженно зажмурился. Но коварные мозги вместо упоительной светлой парочки на простынях подсунули зрелище понурого обормота Курво, в рассеянности выливающего ледяную воду в раздутый горн, а не в ведро.  
«Все, хватит с меня этого воздержания!» – твердо решил про себя эльф. Провел несколько минут, размышляя, причислять ли растение, дышащее рядом, к регулярной половой жизни, и подытожил:  
– В Эндоре!  
От звука его голоса проснулся Маглор и потянулся со своей вечно-бессмысленной улыбкой к Феанору. Контраст между мечтой и реальностью оказался велик, но бесценные дыхательные упражнения помогли ему одолеть тошноту и не уронить честь настоящего мужчины! И перед тем, как выбросить из головы левые мыслишки и попытаться воспроизвести нечто приятное, Мастер мрачно добавил:  
– Срочно.

***

  
Сказано – сделано. Конечно, отплытие получилось немного не таким, как было задумано, например, не было прощальной массовой оргии с участием всех бывших любовников, но кордебалет на скользкой от масла набережной даже в исполнении одетых мужчин – то еще зрелище. В общем и целом, Феанор остался довольным отплытием. Приятное дополнение – не пришлось придумывать поводов не брать с собой братцев Финве. Иногда Куруфинве было даже интересно узнать, за каким фигом отец решил завести дома финвятник? Ему лично была мила мысль завести в каждом поколении по Финве, он своего старшего так и назвал: Финве № 3. Это было просто и логично. Когда отец и следующих сыновей назвал Финвями, Мастер подумал, что не так понял идею, и всех мужчин в доме надобно называть Финвями, чтобы все сразу знали, кто он и откуда. Позже, глядя на братцев и их отпрысков, которые сию традицию не поддержали, он осознал свою ошибку. Но тут дело продолжила его жена, утверждавшая, что лично она «за», потому что нет ничего милее женскому сердцу, чем выйти на крыльцо и ласково позвать:  
– Финве, жрать готово!  
И смотреть, как все быстренько собираются, потому как ежели всех по именам звать – вся еда остынет.  
Женщина – вообще штука вредная, это-то Мастер смог давно понять. Зато изгибы семейного древа пополнили народный словарный запас: все, как один, нолдор считали, что нет ничего хуже, чем «обругать кого-то по матери», т.е. «обматерить». А обделанные братцы предоставляли Феанаро бо-ольшой простор для словообразования... И новое слово-сокращение «мат» и, как вариант, «матерщина» прочно вошли в благородный язык эльфов.

***

  
Неизрасходованный до конца запас адреналина требовал разрядки, и Феанор, пройдя через полкорабля (при этом постоянно натыкаясь на спящих и ругаясь сквозь зубы), нашел-таки Маглора. Тот уставил очи горе и что-то беззвучно пел небесам. Те, хвала Эру, видно, не слышали, ибо певец был все еще жив. Оповестив о себе похлопыванием по плечу, Феанор значительно посмотрел тому в глаза и приказал:  
– Ко мне.  
Маглор кивнул и машинально потянулся к его поясной пряжке.  
– Да не здесь же, вот дубина, – зашипел Феанор и потащил того к каюте. Не то чтобы ему был чужд эксгибиционизм, но хвастаться вот этим… Ему за глаза хватало жалостливых взглядов сыновей! Но пока они пробирались, немногие бодрствующие все же проводили его сочувственными взглядами. «Ну погодите, – зверея, подумал Феанор. – Вот доберусь до Эндоре, и заведу себе такого, что все вы просто ахнете. Бодрого, активного, просто огненного – под стать мне. А это так, времянка. Вот когда я заведу себе постоянного…» От таких мыслей он зашагал быстрее, и менестрель сзади невольно изображал из себя уже не буксир, а летающее на поводке тело.  
Прикрыв за собой дверь каюты, Феанор обернулся к Маглору и с ужасом увидел, как тот, не дожидаясь приказа, начал раздеваться. По телу Мастера прошла дрожь, и он решительно погасил светильник, подумав, что и так знает, где что, а что не увидит, то найдет наощупь.  
И все бы шло чудненько и замечательно, певец уже пытался постанывать и вообще был в нужной кондиции, как Мастер вспомнил одну очень-очень грустную вещь.  
В спешке он не захватил с собой смазку.  
А без нее было ну совсем никак. Даже спустя столько времени Маглор оставался ужасающе тесным, да и фиг бы с ним, пережил бы, но Феанаро опасался того, что сам порвет себе чего-нибудь. С наскока. «Надо будет его потом как-нибудь растянуть, – бессвязно думал он, оглядывая каюту в поисках подходящей замены смазке. – Засунуть в него бы что-нибудь, и пусть денек походит. Вот только что?» В пределах комнаты на роль приемлемой затычки подходила только рукоять его же кинжала и… Взгляд упал на треснутое весло, и Феанор содрогнулся. Картина, нарисовавшаяся в мозгу, энтузиазма не вызывала.  
Ни с первого, ни со второго осмотра в каюте ничего горюче-смазочного не нашлось. А Маглор уже начинал отходить, и – первый угрожающий признак – его губы зашевелились. Пока что беззвучно, но менестрель уже начинал петь. Если его вскорости не заткнуть, о непреодолимом счастии находиться рядом с Великим сыном Финве узнает весь корабль. И Феанор решил обойтись подручными средствами.  
Поставив сына раком и повелев тому развести ягодицы руками, он попытался извергнуть из себя некое количество жидкости, облегчающей трение, на нужный объект. Попросту – плюнул куда надо. Не попал. Увы, качка, практически незаметная для эльфов, но не желающая смиряться с каким-то там плевком, помешала. И в темноте, наклонившись над задницей Маглора, в страшной неудобной позе, Феанор пробовал еще и еще, пока, вконец не задолбавшись, решил, как обычно, сделать все сам и мужественно просунул язык в отверстие.  
Поза, которую выбрал Мастер, обладала существенным недостатком – из нее было практически невозможно заткнуть рот менестрелю. Поэтому поступательно-вращательные движения языком пришлось проделывать под аккомпанемент веселых песенок про цветок и шмеля, жужжащего над нектаром. Потом, ворвавшись в желаемое и смоченное, он ухитрился зажать сыну рот, но было поздно – тот разбудил всех, кого только смог.  
«Это все временно, только временно, – уговаривал себя потом Феанаро на протяжении всего плавания, замечая молчаливое соболезнование окружающих. Но когда, скосив глаза, он обнаруживал стоящего рядом Маглора, причем неважно, трюм это был или мостик, никто не знал, сколько усилий стоило Феанору сдержаться и не превратить это ходячее недоразумение в громкий «Бульк» для Ульмо.  
 *******  
Ожидаемые встречи с синдар не принесли ожидаемого облегчения – те оказались куда более дикими, чем про них рассказывалось, и на личные, а тем паче – интимные встречи не соглашались, отделываясь общей информацией о землях и повышенным расстоянием от всех попыток нолдор завязать с ними тесное общение. Но Феанор возлагал большие надежды на освобожденных из Ангбанда симпатичных пленников (а, зная Моргота, он был уверен, что их там просто уйма), которые после отмывки будут весьма признательны освободителю, и – тут король довольно щурился – наверняка не откажутся от великой чести войти в состав его гарема. В том, что гарем будет, Мастер уже ни капли не сомневался. После Маглора ему хотелось всего и сразу, и желательно побольше.  
А тот по-прежнему чудил. Когда Феанор решил, что певец тоже должен приносить пользу, того отправили петь для синдар и заводить дружественные контакты, попутно намекая, какой могучий у нолдор вождь. По-своему, Маглор задачу выполнил и перевыполнил. Потом Феанор клял себя по-всякому за то, что не удосужился стребовать у певца хотя бы список песен, которые он собирался исполнять, не говоря уже о текстах. Ибо тот, следуя своей извращенной логике творческих натур, решил спеть для новых слушателей не старые добрые проверенные баллады, а что-нибудь из последних творений. Теперь все – все! – синдар Северного Эндоре были осведомлены, какой у Феанора большой, и сколько раз за ночь тот может. При личной встрече синдар смущались и хмыкали, смотря при этом Мастеру исключительно ниже пояса, но на все импровизированные концерты Маглора исправно ходили толпами, как они это называли, «просвещаться». Пока Феанору не надоело, и, завязав с идеей заручиться поддержкой местного населения, он не повел войско на Ангбанд.  
 *******  
Если бы кто сумел заглянуть в шатер Великого короля в ночь перед решающим выступлением на Ангбанд, то бы сразу понял, что Мастер умеет думать не только о сиюминутной выгоде: тот, попутно с размышлениями над картой о предстоящем бое, еще и заблаговременно боролся с потенциальными неприятностями. С досадным обстоятельством, осложнявшим его жизнь, и мешающим привычному образу действий, а именно – с зажатостью Маглора. Военно-полевая жизнь уже неоднократно ставила его в тупик внезапным дефицитом всяких важных вещей, вроде регулярно появляющейся новой одежды, но отсутствие смазки сейчас волновало его сильнее. «Знал бы, что тут так с ней плохо, привез бы из Валинора пару ведер», – неоднократно думалось Феанору. Оружейная смазка и масло для факелов годились, только если он желал бы вскорости избавиться от этого нескладехи. Но перспектив впереди не намечалось, так что с некоторых пор Мастер и менестрель коротали вечера совместно, вот как сейчас: Феанор сидит за столом, а рядом, на высокой широкой скамье, стоя на коленях, расположился Маглор. И пальцы руки Феанора – внутри Маглора. Какое-то время – только один, потом два, совсем под конец вечера – уже три, и шевелятся, шевелятся, шалунишки.  
Первоначальная идея – выточить из любого подходящего бруска «затычку» и заставить Маглора с ней походить – безнадежно провалилась, ибо Маглор эти затычки как-то ухитрялся терять. А отлавливать его посредине дня и проверять, не выпало ли чего, всегда не хватало времени, и певец к вечеру опять оказывался невыразимо узок. К тому же ширина Маглора была величиной переменной, и один размер затычки, как выяснилось, совершенно не годился. Феанор даже в условиях тотальной занятости ухитрился выточить комплекта три, но их преблагополучнейше потеряли при первом же переходе, видимо, сочли деревянные бруски просто тренировкой в резьбе по дереву. Феанор, конечно, наорал кому надо, но было поздно. Так что, немного поразмыслив, он решил обходиться собственными пальцами – и всегда рядом, и размер просовываемого можно регулировать. Конечно, в течение вечера обходится всего одной рукой не слишком удобно, но это, правда, такие мелочи…  
Проблему затыкания рта Маглору при этом Феанор успешно решил, познакомившись поближе с одним из изобретений синдар – те варили из смол деревьев тянучку, которая при неумелом приготовлении намертво склеивала челюсти горемыке. Поработав над составом, искусный нолдо его улучшил, добавив в смолы спирт и изменив рецепт так, что челюстями можно было двигать (немного), и тянучка, в общем, рассасывалась, но не сразу, не сразу. Варьируя количество, мастер мог определить, когда рот Маглора освободится, а сам певец будет немного навеселе и приятно расслаблен.  
Поза, устраивающая обоих, нашлась почти сразу, так что все были при деле – один меланхолично мычал, пережевывая тянучку в такт, второй одноруко занимался своими делами и любовался открывающимся видом. Вид был прелестный, можно сказать, на самую привлекательную часть певца. Так что спустя какое-то время все дельные и разумные мысли эльфа-военачальника вытеснялись желанием поскорее вогнать член в эту горячую узость, так мягко и ритмично обжимающую пальцы. И к моменту трехпальцевания оба участника прелестной мизансцены находились под хорошим градусом (каждый под своим), а Феанору становилось глубоко все равно, что находится на другом конце туловища.  
Во всем происходящем смущало только одно – прошло уже столько времени, а забава на ночь, временная замена кому-либо, с завидным постоянством околачивалась рядом в ночное и не ночное время. Феанаро вынужденно приучил себя не вздрагивать, обнаружив его за спиной, и начинал подозревать, что здесь действует какой-то вселенский закон, вот только никак не мог сообразить, какой. Количество, исправно поставляемое тошнопреданным Маглором, в качество переходить не желало, стерпеться с жердиной в черном у нолдо тоже не выходило, так что тут было что-то другое, опознаванию не поддающееся.

***

  
Мечта Феанаро о встрече с бодрым, активным и просто огненным партнером осуществилось целиком и полностью, подтвердив тем самым, что мечты должны оставаться мечтами. Спарринг с Готмогом был осложнен еще тем, что балрожий жар напомнил Мастеру не о раскаленном горне, а о пышущем страстью любовнике вроде Мелькора. Страшно неудобно было драться, когда самое сокровенное елозит по доспехам и мешает двигаться. И нет, ему не показалось, что последние удары плетьми были не добивающими, а так, поддразнивающими! О, эти понимающие усмешки пламени, ох, эта разница в структуре и размерах! Их бы в Валинор, да придать более эльдарский вид – как бы они зажигали вместе с Мастером!  
Увы, запал прошел вместе с жизнью, но под конец было страшно обидно, что ни одному эльда Эндоре так и не удалось разделить с ним, как мечталось, постель, а все заполучил этот мужской аналог Ниенны, в данный момент изображающий из себя поющий фонтанчик. К сожалению, рядом с Феанором так и не оказалось никого, кто мог бы ему подсказать, что нет ничего более постоянного, чем временное. Возможно, это бы его утешило. А, возможно, и нет.  
 *******  
В последовавшие затем трагические годы многие ожидали, что второй сын Феанора не сумеет должным образом справиться с ситуацией, но они здорово ошибались. Молва о могучем вожде и его воспевателе разнеслась широко по всему Эндоре, заинтригованные способностями Маглора и интересовавшиеся вакансией в его постели вожди синдар шли просто потоком. Кому-то было лестно почувствовать себя на месте Феанора, кто-то сгорал от нетерпения узнать, за какие навыки певцу выпала честь возлежать с великим нолдо, но результат в конечном итоге был всегда один: через несколько дней все покидали шатер Маглора с круглыми от удивления глазами и вопросом «И это все?» на лице. Их тут же подхватывали остальные сыновья Феанора (по очереди), вели в свой шатер, поили форменосскими настойками и удрученно подтверждали, что да, это все, на что он способен, Маглор всегда такой, отец тоже с ним намучался, ну, а раз вы все-таки, как удачно, решили нас навестить, давайте-ка поговорим о взаимопомощи, налаживании контактов и снабжении. Обескураженные синдар послушно кивали и соглашались, как один, так что в итоге все обернулось даже на пользу.  
Как ни странно, бесконечная вереница любовников Маглора не прекратилась и в годы Долгого мира (никто не верил слухам, все желали лично убедиться). А когда все они, поддавшиеся на его репутацию последнего любовника Феанора, спрашивали менестреля, каково это, быть фаворитом такого могучего короля, тот только поднимал палец и со значением говорил: «О!»


End file.
